Celesta
Celesta was one of Princess Sistina's Woman Knight (an Aristocrat) and meant to be her Princess Knight; she would have been, had Kirika not been reborn. Currently, she's one of Tooru's many slaves. Kirika was the first person to appear in her life that Celesta "didn’t approve of". It is never said who is second place, but it's highly likely that it's Tooru. She was trained in the military arts from infancy and manners required of a noble. Celesta first met Princess Sistina with her father when she was only a small child; she was fortunate enough to be granted an audience and when she saw the dazzling beauty of Princess Sistina, Celesta swore in her heart with a yearning to fulfill the position of being a royal guard. She became known as the Crimson Rose. Even if she had to exchange her life for Princess Sistina, she would do it in a heartbeat. Finally, the matter was settled when she challenged Kirika and was easily defeated. This happened several more times, always ending in defeat, but due to Kirika's noble heard, never boasting or rubbing Celesta's defeat, Kirika began earning Celesta's esteem. Appearance A virgin before meeting Tooru, Celesta wears a similar silvery white armor like Kirika's; however in contrast to Kirika's blue colors, the color of Celesta's necktie and skirt were red, the color of her fluttering mantle was also crimson. There doesn't seem to be a big difference in their ages, however Celesta seem to have a slightly more tall and slender figure in comparison to Kirika. Furthermore she had a long ponytail. She also has long and narrow eyes which seemed to possess a lot of pride in them, her facial features are sharp yet at the same time, she has an attractive face that's very elegant. Previous Information Swordswoman Celesta Job: Swordswoman LV 8 Skill:【Sword Techniques LV 7】【Magic Resistance LV 1】 This Job was been changed through dishonest means, although it is also said that her Job class was changed via a very unique method. Mainly, Cruz gave her a bag filled with weapons from our world, thus, she forcibly changed her job. The method hasn't been confirmed. Background For generations her family has been serving the Royal Family as Knights. She was assigned to protect Princess Sistina as her "Princess Knight" and this was truly the most honorable position she could hope as she deeply respected and loved the Princess. Even though she was supposed to be at the top of her peers, when Kirika came she snatched the prestigious position away from her. Furthermore, her father is the Head of the Imperial Guards and even though he doesn’t go as far as to restrict her way of living, she herself believes that if her inclinations for "cute things" were revealed, that her father would get mad at her. Therefore, she would often hide things she considered were "Unknightly" or "Cute" in a desperate attempt to keep this side of her a secret. In fact, her father also wants to see his own daughter wear cute and lovely clothes, but neither of them realizes the truth of each other’s feelings. By the way, Celesta has many fans from the younger females as she has such a dignified appearance. She has even had a love-letter sent to her before by one of her fan girls, but she mistook this as a letter of challenge and it turned out to be a really big misunderstanding, so all her fan girls knew from then on that "Celesta-sama should only be adored from a distance". When she first met Tooru, she often addressed him as: "You bastard" or "Slavemancer" but recently, she’s been calling him "Tooru". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Harem Harem Category:Ranbadeia